dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edd vs Ruby Rose
Eddsworld vs RWBY. This is Pure King of Rage's 2nd Episode of DBX. Overview Two Famous internet stars and leaders of a four person squad face off in this Ultimate Battle. Pre Fight (Take Place during the events of Fun Dead and after Edd spilted up with tom and matt) Edd was seen waiting in line to get on the roller coaster (Despite he was the only one in line). As he was waiting he heard a strange noise coming from behind the building, curious he walk behind the ride and was shock at what he saw. There was a teenage girl wearing a red cloak and was killing off a bunch of zombies with a large scythe. Edd stood there in shock and couldn't take this madness anymore. "Hey!" shouted Edd. The girl stops killing the zombies for a minute and turns her head towards Edd. "Oh hi there! Do you any help?" asked the girl. "No I don't need your help! What I want to know is who are you and why are killing all these innocent people?!" asked Edd. "Well my name is Ruby Rose, Expert weapons maker and student of beacon academy, and me and my friends were sent to deal with your zombie problem, no thanks necessary, just doing my job heh." explained Ruby. "Well I don't care who you are and why you're here! You won't get away with this!" shouted Edd as he pulls out a shotgun. Ruby glares at Edd, pulls out her scythe, and gets into a combat stance. Here We Go! Fight Edd starts firing bullets at Ruby from his shotgun, But dodges all of them thanks to her speed and rushes towards edd and tries to swipe his head off with her scythe. Edd was able to dodge the attack and fires more bullets at her, but ruby was prepare as she kicks the shotgun right out of edd's hand. "Ok well bye!" said Edd as runs off and Ruby gives the chase. Edd tries his best to outrun ruby, but thanks to her speed she was catching up to him quickly as she uses her scythe and slashes Edd's left arm, leaving a huge gab. Edd screams in pain as Ruby then jumps into the air and tries to perform the finishing blow, but Edd dodges this by merely stepping out of the way causing her to fall flat on her face. Edd clutches his bloody arm and runs off into a nearby arcade. In the arcade he sees tom playing a shooting game, while being surrounded by zombies. "Tom I need your help! There's this crazy lady trying to kill me and she's carrying a big scythe!" explained Edd. "Yeah Edd I'm a little busy here, so why don't you go bug matt?" said tom not taking his eyes off the game. Edd glares at tom and looks around, he then sees an arcade prize machine fill with futuristic weapons. Edd rushes towards the machine and inserts a coin, and after 2 tries he gains a futuristic ray gun. Meanwhile back outside Ruby was seen walking near the arcade, looking for Edd. She then gives up, thinking that Edd had left the park and walks away, but stops when she hears a familiar voice. "Hey little red riding hood! take this!" shouted Edd as he fires laser towards Ruby. Ruby barely dodges the blast and gets by another one, sending her into a cotton candy wagon. Ruby gets up and glares at Edd, she rushes towards at an inhuman speed and starts throwing punches at him. Edd barely dodges the punches and the last one sends him flying into another arcade machine. Edd then gets up and sees a toy monkey on the ground, he grabs it and tosses it towards ruby. Ruby uses her scythe and slashes the toy monkey in half, in which upon impact the toy monkey exploded, casting a huge explosion. Edd gets up walks away, thinking it was all over, but froze in fear when he heard an familar voice. "You're not getting off that easily!" shouted Ruby as she was seen was still standing and was glowing bright red. Edd then tries run off, but Ruby dashes towards him with her inhuman speed, knocking him to the ground. Ruby then picks up her scythe and procceeds to cut off Edd's arms, causing him to scream in pain, and then she cuts off his own head killing him instantly. K.O! Ruby walks away, while Tom and Matt cries over Edd's Dead body as Zombies surrounds them. Aftermath This DBX's winner is Ruby Rose. Alternate Ending Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:Eddsworld vs RWBY Category:Internet Shows Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant